Starry Skies
by BrowniesAndButterbeer
Summary: A sweet, little, post-war fic featuring one of my favourite ships, that I wrote using the prompt, "Will you marry me?" Does include innuendos, but is mainly fluff. Also, this is my first ever fic, so please Rate and Review! Pairing: HP/GW.


**_Starry Skies {Hinny}_**

"Hey," Harry whispered, startling Ginny. As she turned around, he placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. "You scared me." She whispered back.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, while Hermione shot him a disapproving look. Harry slid his hand downwards, where it met Ginny's, and smiled.

"Happy 18th" Ginny whispered.

She wasn't sure why they were whispering. It just felt better, and soothing. Just then, Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying a Harry's birthday cake. He noticed that it was in the shape of an 'H'.

"Ginny baked it," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. "To be honest, she was the one who planned this entire gathering for your birthday."

"Yes, it was a terribly hectic week for her." Hermione piped in.

"Never seen old Ginny this busy, actually." Ron said beaming round at them.

"She's done all this for you mate, so just pluck up the courage, and do it today." He added in an undertone, clapping a hand on Harry's back.

Harry smiled inwardly, he was grateful for all she had done, in fact, he was marveled by how they had managed keep his party a secret, even while he was living under the same roof as them.

Ginny couldn't help grinning at him, when she saw Harry staring at her, with a mixture of admiration and tender love.

She stepped up to him and said, making sure it was to be heard only by him, "Stop looking at me like that, you know. People shall think it to be some other weird, dirty reason."

Harry looked away to cover the blush that had spread across his face like wildfire, as he knew what exactly she was talking about.

Returning to her normal tone, Ginny said, "Now, I didn't do it all myself, I've had loads of help from Hermione." Ginny said, blushing as red as her hair under the affectionate gaze Harry was giving her.

"Now, now, Ginny, don't act too modest. Anyways, Mrs. Weasley, when is Mr. Weasley coming home?" Hermione asked, as Mrs. Weasley finished setting the cake on the table.

Mrs. Weasley turned to consult their clock, the one which Harry always found unusual. Mr. Weasley's hand was currently hovering over 'Travelling' and a second later the doorbell rang, and Mr. Weasley's hand froze at 'Home'.

Harry studied the clock for another few minutes and ran out to greet Mr. Weasley. After the while, the Weasleys, Hermione and he settled at the table to witness Harry cut the cake.

After a quick round of presents and a hasty gulping of cake, Harry pulled Ginny by the hand into a secluded corner of the Weasley's kitchen, (which was hard to find, mind you, as the Weasley's kitchen was _always_ full) and after throwing Ron and Hermione a pointed look, said, "Come outside, you know, to enjoy some, _uh_ , fresh air." He fibbed, hoping not to make it too obvious.

Ginny looked surprised, almost reluctant, and said "Could we go after a while, I'm almost starting to enjoy the party."

"Uh, no, it's really stuffy inside, you know." Harry replied, tugging at the neck of his sweater, which Mrs. Weasley had knitted.

"Alright." Ginny sighed.

"And close your eyes." Harry said.

"Wh-"

"Trust me"

"Come on, now," Harry said, taking her hand, and guiding her about the back door, that led from the kitchen to the Weasley's yard.

"Uh, Harry, you're sweating. Like 'as-hot-as-a-summer's-day' sweating."

"Oh, am I?" He said, wiping his hands on his pants.

Finally, they made it outside, where Harry asked Ginny to open her eyes. She immediately flung around and started firing questions, but Harry chuckled, and simply tilted her chin upwards towards the starlit sky.

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock. In the brilliant night sky, dozens of hundreds of stars were charmed to spell the words **_'Ginny_** , **_will you_** **_marry me?'_**

While Ginny gazed at the excellent formation of stars, Harry bend down on one knee, and smile up at her.

She turned to look at him, and when she seemed to have found her voice, she uttered the words Harry had been dying to hear.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Harry."_**


End file.
